Spartoi Vacation
by Kairi Asakura
Summary: Crona's back and everyone is happy. Now that Spartoi will be having a vacation as a reward for their hard work, will Soul and Maka be able to confess their feelings to one another? Would Black Star convince Tsubaki in being his Goddess? Would Crona be able to deal with her feelings with Kid? Mostly SoMa, TsuStar and KidXCrona. Crona is a girl here so don't argue with me! xD


**Spartoi Vacation**

_***Kairi-chan here! been wanting to make this for years! well just enjoy :DD***_

**Part 1: Big surprises**

The student elite group "Spartoi" had succeeded another mission given to them by their principal, Shinigami-sama.

As the other members do random stuffs while they make their way towards the Death Room, Maka Albarn stayed silent. She's been that way since the fight with the kishin at the moon a few weeks ago.

Soul Eater Evans, Maka's weapon and best friend noticed this then placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Hey, something wrong?" he said in a calm voice.

Maka shook her head, "It's nothing. I'm just tired, that's all." She said as she gave him a fake smile, trying her best not to let her partner get worried.

'Liar' he thought. Being her best friend all these years made him aware if she's lying and if there's something bothering her. And now, something's REALLY bothering her lately, she just doesn't want to show it. He let out a long and frustrated sigh.

"You know Maka, it's uncool to keep secrets from your partner, not to mention your best friend." He said as he flashed his shark-toothed grin at her.

Maka looked back at him surprised. He always knew when she was lying.

As Black Star scream how freakishly big and awesome he is and Tsubaki, his partner tries to calm him down, she smiled at Soul, knowing this is a battle she can't win.

"I really can't hide anything from you, can I?" she asked.

"Hmm...Nope!" he said still grinning at her direction.

"Guess I have no choice then." Maka said as they both faced the front, watching a usual catastrophe.

Kid was busy making the frames in the hallway symmetrical while Liz yells at the OCD nutcase and Patty laugh her ass off.

"It's about Crona. I haven't seen her since the fight at the moon, I'm worried. I hope she's alright." She said, struggling to keep her tears from streaming down her face.

"Even Kid's not the same after that. He seems less... cheerful." She said as they stared at the nutcase as he attack the hallway with his OCD.

Soul noticed her struggle; he then gripped her shoulder to give her more comfort. To his surprise, she placed her hand on top of his and entwined her fingers with Soul's.

He then realized that he had been spacing out then suddenly shook his head.

"Don't worry," he said "I'm sure we'll see her soon."

Maka just look at him with a sweet smile plastered on her beautiful face.

"Thanks soul." She said.

"No problem, Maka. Cool guys like me should always cheer up our meisters when they're down." Soul said as he pulled out his hand from her shoulder and stuffed it inside his pocket while trying to hide the blush that's already covering his face.

They kept silent for a few minutes before somebody yelled at them from a distant.

"Hey, slowpokes! I, the strong and mighty Black star order the both of you to hurry up!" Black Star said as he jumped up and down from the corners of the hallway.

Maka and Soul yelled "Shut up!" in unison then ran quickly to the direction their friends are at. When they reached Black Star, Maka gave him her signature move.

"Maka-chop!" she yelled. Black Star crashed down the floor full of his blood as Soul gave her a thumbs- up. Tsubaki carried her unconscious meister and they continued to head towards the Death Room.

It's always the same every day. Black Star yells like a total idiot, Tsubaki tries to shut him up and Maka hits the moron with a thick book while Soul just stand there, even though his best pal had been hit with a book by his best friend (just to let you know, there's a difference between the two).

And then there's Ox's obsession with Kim while the said meister would just ignore the self-proclaimed "Thunder God", even though it is true that she also grew feelings for him after the incident in Baba Yaga's Castle. What the others don't know is that they have been dating these past months, their weapons are the only ones who knows. And don't forget Death the Kid with his obsession in symmetry while the two sisters get annoyed at him. Well mostly Liz, Patty would just laugh her ass off. While Killik would just play with his weapons, Fire and Thunder.

'Crona's missing too much' Maka thought sadly.

When they reached the door that leads to the Death Room, Maka first knocked on it then everyone entered and went straight to the hall that has guillotines above it. At the end of the hallway, there lies a tall mirror with a black figure facing it.

"Hey, hey! How've you all been?" Shinigami-sama said cheerfully. He wears a mask that looks like a cartoonish skull so no one really knows what he looks like. They never even bothered asking Kid about it.

"Good Morning, Shinigami-sama!" They all said in unison.

"Good job on completing the mission I gave you. Did you all sleep well?" Shinigami-sama said as he walked towards his students, and son of course.

"Yes Sir, Thank you so much for your concern." They all said again, not failing to be in sync.

"Good because I have a surprise for all of you!" He said as he smiled behind his mask, although nobody could see it.

The students looked normal on the outside, but inside they are a bit surprised. This is one of the rare times that Shinigami-sama would give them a surprise. One thing's for sure, no one; not even Kid knows what's on Shinigami-sama's mind.

"Actually I have two surprises for all of you and I don't think you're gonna be too disappointed!" He said. There's only one thing in the student's mind: 'What did he eat this morning?'

"Okay now, for the first surprise," Shinigami-sama said. "Spartoi will be having a new member on the team. I'm sure you all know her quite well." He continued. "Hey there, you can come out now." He said, turning his head to the tall mirror, giving a cue to the girl behind it.

They all followed his gaze to see who it is, not even Maka and Kid knows even with their Soul Perception. Then slowly, a girl with pink hair came out behind the mirror.

'Could it be?' Maka thought as she stared at the pinkette currently coming out behind the mirror. Finally, the girl showed her face to everyone. Shock and excitement filled their faces as they froze in their place; Maka was the first to react, running to her.

"Crona, you're alright!" Maka said as she gave her a hug. Crona hugged her back, glad to be with her beloved friends again.

Everyone went to Crona and welcomed her to the team, asking her where she's been and if she's fine. Everyone was so glad that Crona's back to Shibusen, especially Kid. She looked at his direction and gave the young shinigami a sweet smile, blush being plastered on her soft cheeks. Kid also replied with a smile.

"Okay now that's enough," the older shinigami stated. "I'm sure you're all very happy about Crona being back, but keep in mind that I still have one more surprise for all of you."

They all straightened up and stood up straight in front of him. Crona went to stand in next to Kid, trying her best not to show too much blush. Little did she know that Kid's been doing the same all this time. Too bad for them the others noticed and giggled quietly.

"The past few days you all have been working hard to complete the mission I've been giving all of you. And since you have a new member on the team, I think you all deserve to have a little vacation.

At first, they were all dumbstruck for a moment then...

... "YAY! A vacation!" All the girls said, not including Crona who just smiled. Of course the boys were happy to have a vacation too; they just didn't show much affection. Well, Black Star did.

"YAHOO! This God deserve a great vacation for all the efforts he's been giving!" He yelled.

"You'll be going to the beach house that my family owns. So if you want to ask questions about the place, you could just ask Kid and Crona." He said. They all looked at Crona in confusion. Of course it would be natural to ask Kid since they own the place, but why Crona?

"How do you know the place, Crona?" Kim asked.

"That's where I was staying after the fight at the moon. Shinigami-sama trained me there to control the madness since it's protected." She said.

"That's right~!" Shinigami-sama said. "I've already reserved a bus for all of you. It's a 10 day vacation so have fun! You have a week to prepare, so you should go home now and prepare!" He said cheerfully.

"Thank you very much!" they all said then walked out of the Death room with smiles plastered on their faces.

Each of them was happy to have Crona back and also having a vacation in a week. How would their vacation turn out?

_***how was it? hope you enjoyed it. there's still more to come! ^_^***_


End file.
